knights_of_eden_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Charles "Alec" Amissa
Charles Amissa, full name Charles William Alexander Kazuto Kennosuke Kousei Macillium, and nicknamed Alec, is one of the main characters and a POV character of the story. As well as a Knight of Eden, Alec is the American Emperor reigning as Charles IV and the Emperor of Ayggiya as Charles III, while having a profession of an Assassin on the side. Appearance and Personality It is said that most of Alec's looks took after his mother in the current guise she took during his lifetime, bearing the closest resemblance to her hair color, her tan skin shade, her nose, and eye shape, as well as her long facial structure. His hair is short and wavy. Like all first and second generation Macilliums, Alec bears the striking green eyes of his family and shares the same build and fitness of his father. Also like his father, Alec has the "determined gait chock full of stoic conviction," an intimidating trait to others. To his enemies, Alec tends to give a piercing stare that makes even the greatest of foes weak in the knees, and is never willing to personally surrender, as like all Macilliums, he does not fear death. To his friends, he can be overprotective and equally quiet yet extroverted, and he will never allow any of them to fall for his sake. To both, he often displays his wide, confident smirk that has become a trademark to allies and enemies alike. History Like his younger brother, John, Alec was born of the fated relationship of the Crown Prince Charles of America (the future Charles III) and Carthyria, the leader of the Succubi and daughter of Asmodeus. As he and his brother were beloved by their mother, Carthyria sacrificed herself to sever the trail the servants of Asmodeus had been tracking to kill the boys, when Alec was about a year old. When this only delayed the hunters, Alec's father sent his sons away under the Imperial Guard's protection in secret, so as the hunters would instead find Prince Charles instead of his sons. The plan failed when both of the boys were found, John's guard being gruesomely murdered and the body of John disappeared. With the exception of Sergeant Arastyl Belazryan, all of Alec's protectors were also killed, but the baby was still safe, although he lost contact with his paternal family and lied low. Arastyl, besides being his guardian, began Alec's adopted father, who raised the boy as his own, teaching the child how to play guitar, to read and write, and greatest of all, to fight. They traveled across the galaxy under various aliases, lying deep undercover to protect Alec from any roaming band of demons, in accordance to Prince Charles's orders, although Alec was entirely ignorant of these orders or even of who his biological family was. At some point on his travels, Alec and Arastyl met the Assassin Ghaster Bott of the Forician Rite. Arastyl and Ghaster married and continued to raise Alec as their own together as they traveled. Late in these journeys, Alec and his parents land in Forei, Ghaster's homeland, and stay aboard the Chimera, the mobile battleship command center of the Forician Rite. At some point once there, Arastyl and Ghaster leave the Alec aboard for unknown reasons, and were never seen afterward. Alec spent about a decade of his life thereafter working as an Assassin under the watch of the'' Chimera's'' Captain, the Forician Grandmaster Markova Aredry, with the end goal of finding his missing parents. During this time he gained a very close friendship with Erza Kori and Preston Storm, who would be his friends for life. Also at the same time, Alec gained a very stony and untrusting nature, quick to bite back and naturally defensive. While on a mission in the port city of Fayrenz, in a search for Pentarosi slavers who supposedly had Arastyl and Ghaster, Alec ends up finding a cornered Layla Bridger, whom he saves, leading up to the present day.